


Welcome to the Team

by Inky_and_Azzy



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: AU, HLVRAI, Store AU, Tags and relationships to be added as it goes on, just my au, no beta we die like coomer clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_and_Azzy/pseuds/Inky_and_Azzy
Summary: Gordon Freeman joins the employees at Black Mesa, a popular store in New Mexico. What kind of shenanigans will happen?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Welcome Mr. Freeman!

When Gordon Freeman was hired at Black Mesa, he thought it would be an easy job. Just help out around the store. 

But now, looking at his new co-workers, he realized how wrong he was.

There were 5 people working there, not counting Gordon or their boss.

First was Mr. Harold Coomer. He mostly restocked the shelves at Black Mesa. The older man was very friendly and had taken Gordon under his wing. 

Next was Bubby. They wouldn’t give anyone their last name. They were quite the hothead, having a superiority complex and a fear of heights. They were a cashier, and would snap at the Karens in the store. Bubby probably did that so the manager wouldn’t have to.

The manager was Tommy Coolatta. The man was 36 but extremely childish. He still was effective at his job, however. Tommy was always followed around by his huge golden retriever, Sunkist. Sunkist was considered an employee as she helped out around the store.

Tommy had a friend named Darnold who worked at the bar. Why the store had a bar, Gordon never knew, but Darnold worked there. Darnold made all the drinks at the bar, affectionately named the ‘Potions Department.’ 

Finally was Benrey, Gordon’s mortal enemy. Despite Gordon’s insistence that the security guard didn’t need to see it, Benrey always asked for the other’s passport. It drove Gordon nuts, but he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Looking at everyone, Gordon smiled. Working at Black Mesa was going to be an interesting experience for him, and he couldn’t wait.


	2. Where Are The Kiwis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and Bubby deal with a Karen.

Gordon had just finished ringing up someone at the counter. Nothing too complicated for his first day, but a woman came stomping over to him.

“Excuse me, sir,” she said in a nasally voice. “Where are the kiwis?”

“Oh, um, have you checked the fruit isle?”

“Well of COURSE I checked the fruit isle, there’s none there! Find me some!” She shrieked.

Gordon was a bit taken aback by this. “Um, Miss, I can’t do that. I have to work the till…”

“HOW DARE YOU!!” The woman screamed. “I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOUR MANAGER!!” 

He started to panic. Was he going to lose his job? Why was this happening to him?

Gordon was silent, until Bubby came over. “I got this.” They said to him.

“ARE YOU THE MANAGER!?!?!” The woman shrieked.

“Listen up, lady. I may not be the manager, but you need to fucking leave my co-worker alone. You’re preventing him from doing his job. So why don’t you skip to the part where you scream about never coming here again and leave?” They angrily reply.

The woman, shocked, left the store.

Bubby sighs, relieved. “Oh thank god she’s gone.”

“Thanks for that Bubby. I didn’t know how to deal with that…”

“Just don’t expect me to help next time, Freeman.” They say, walking off.

It seems Bubby was friendlier than Gordon had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Soon I hope to finish a chapter for each character then get into an actual plot. Thanks for reading, like always I'm on Tumblr at inkedintothepaper


	3. My Ex-wife LOVED Kane & Lynch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Coomer and Gordon talk while restocking.

“Ah, Hello Gordon!”

“Hey Mr. Coomer. What’s new today?”

“Well it seems that we’ve got a new shipment of fruits and vegetables to put away. Would you be so kind as to help me?”

“Sure Mr. Coomer.”

The two men walked to the shipment (which was conveniently near where they needed to go), and started unpacking. 

Soon the two started speaking of random things.

“So what do you do for fun, Gordon?”

“Oh, uh, I like to play video games.”

“Oh I never liked those things. Which one is your favorite?”

“Kane & Lynch 2, Dog Days!”

“My ex-wife loved Kane & Lynch…” Mr. Coomer says, venom dripping from his voice.

“Oh uh, maybe this one would turn you.”

“IT COULD TURN ME?!?!”

“Pffft- no Mr. Coomer.”

“Oh, thank goodness. Well Gordon, it seems we finished shelving!”

“Oh, seems we did. Nice.”

“See you tomorrow, Gordon!” Coomer says, walking off.

“Bye Mr. Coomer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? Send them over at inkedintothepaper on Tumblr!  
> Feedback appreciated, I love all of your comments and kudos.  
> Next chapter is about Tommy :)


	4. The Perfect Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon officially meets the perfect dog.

“Ex- Hi Mr. Freeman!”

“Oh, hey Mr. Coolatta! What’s up?”

“I- Just call me Tommy, Mr Coolatta is my dad. Anyways, I- you haven’t met Sunkist yet, have you?” He says, smiling.

“Oh, well I’ve seen her around.” Gordon says.

Tommy nods, then calls Sunkist over. The giant golden retriever bounds over, knocking Gordon down. She starts licking his face.

“O- I’m so sorry Mr. Freeman!! Sunkist please behave!!”

Gordon laughs. “It’s fine Tommy!! She’s adorable.” 

Tommy moves Sunkist off of Gordon and helps him up.

“I’m so sorry about that.” He says.

“No problem Mr. Cool- I mean Tommy.”

Tommy sighs with relief. “Thank goodness. I- well, I’ve got to get going Mr. Freeman! Keep up the great work!”

With that, he rushes off, Sunkist following close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhh this was so short-  
> I promise that meeting Darnold will be longer!!!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Inkedintothepaper


End file.
